


All Tricks, No Treats

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader





	All Tricks, No Treats

The original Friday the 13th was playing on your large flat screen T.V. as you cuddled on the couch with Gabriel. Your oversized pumpkin shirt went down above your knees, making it the perfect relaxing costume to wear, much to Gabriel’s dismay. He picked out more sexier customs that left nothing to the imagination, but that wasn’t what you wanted for tonight.   
Just as another person was killed, the doorbell rang. You shot up with a smile plastered on your face and grabbed the bowl full of candy. You heard a huff from Gabriel as you opened the door, looking down at a group of kids with their bags out stretched.  
“Trick or treat.” Their little voices shouted.   
“Here you go.” You placed two pieces into each of their bags. A series of ‘thank you’ rang out as they one by one left, running to another house. Once done, you closed the door and headed back to the lonely archangel.   
“You know, we could just keep the candy and not hand anymore out.” Gabriel suggested as you plopped back down next to him, snuggling against his chest.   
“Oh hush, it’s just one night.” Your eyes turned back to the T.V. You stayed like that for a few minutes until Gabriel’s fingers started trailing up your shirt, pushing the fabric to your stomach. “Gabe..” You giggled.  
Just before any excitement could happen the phone rang. “Seriously?” Gabriel whined as you went to retrieve the phone.  
“We still got the rest of the night.” You winked before answering. “Hello? Oh, hey….yeah I got the information….somewhere….” You looked around for a folder. “Hold on.” You walked over to Gabriel with your hand covering the mouthpiece. “Hand out candy if any more trick or treaters come.” Gabriel sent you a look. “Please?”  
“Fine.”  
“And don’t eat everything.” You told him before heading to your room in search for the file.   
The doorbell rang just as you shut the bedroom door, leaving the archangel on candy business. Ever so slowly he got up and picked up the bowl.   
“Giving out the good candy too.” Gabriel muttered to himself as he opened the door.   
“Trick or treat!” An angel, a vampire, and a princess shouted.   
He looked over each of them, reminding him of himself actually, candy driven. An idea came over him. “You know….” Gabriel looked down at them, setting the bowl of candy aside. “....you really should just say treat.” He smirked before his face morphed into a werewolf. Dark hairs grew over his skin as sharp dagger teeth filled his mouth.  
The kids screamed in horror and ran. One even forgot his bag, but there was no way he was going to come back and get it. Gabriel let out a dark laugh as he shut the door with a spring in his step.   
“Everything alright?” You asked, setting the phone down. “I heard screaming.” You walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and played with the golden brown curls on the back of his head.   
“Oh, you know...it’s Halloween.” He smiled, grabbing your hips and pulling you closer to him. “You can hear all kinds of screaming.”  
You rolled your eyes at his sexual comment. “I still wanna finish the movie.” You kissed him, lingering your lips on his for a second. “But, I promise later.”   
He let out a sigh, but allowed you to guide him back to the couch. You leaned back between his legs, letting him rest his head on yours. “You know I kinda like handing out candy.”   
“Really?” You tilted your head to look up at him. “I thought you wanted to keep the candy all to yourself?”  
“Oh, I do.” His whiskey eyes brightened.  
“But then….”  
“Trick or treat. One or the other.”  
“Gabriel.”  
“What? This is like the one time of the year I can get away with it.”  
“I don’t want them to egg my house.” You huffed, crossing your arms, already able to picture it.  
“Cupcake, archangel here. What mess haven’t I been able to clean up?” He intertwined his hand with yours, giving you light kisses on your neck.  
“Your own?”   
“I thought that’s what you’re here for.”


End file.
